J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit
by CookiesHime
Summary: J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit. Parce que c'était toi, et que tu ne m'avais jamais abandonné.
Bonjour ! me revoilà pour un OS ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, c'est un POV de Sasuke. Sur un peu toute l'histoire de Naruto. Je suis pas sûre pour la chronologie de certains événements donc excusez-moi si je me suis trompée quelque part.

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit.

Je ne le voulais pas, je pensais que ça m'étais interdit. Mais j'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit.

J'ai toujours pensé que ma vie n'avait pas de place pour ça, que chaque personne pour qui je pourrais ressentir de l'amour me serait retirée. Comme eux...

Puis j'ai pensé que je n'en avais pas besoin.

La haine était le seul sentiment que je m'autorisait à ressentir.

Mais tu étais là. Tu as toujours été là avec moi. Tu me détestait peut-être, et inconsciemment je faisais tout pour. Parce que tu étais dangereux, dangereux pour l'avenir que j'avais prévu d'avoir.

Et malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te voir comme un ami. Tu étais comme moi, incompris. Alors j'ai pensé, que peut-être, à toi je pouvais m'ouvrir, à toi je pouvais ouvrir la porte de mes sentiments.

Pourquoi t'ai-je sauvé ce jour là contre Haku ?

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai fais, mais si une seule pensée est venue à moi c'est « Vis » Tu avais un rêve, moi je n'avais que des cauchemars. Tu _devais_ vivre, j'étais prêt à tout te céder, ma motivation, mon objectif, j'étais prêt à tout laisser pour toi.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit.**

Quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps, ce sentiment d'avoir envie de protéger quelqu'un, c'est ce que j'ai commencé à ressentir pour toi, pour elle, pour eux... Pour _nous_.

Parce que nous étions devenu quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi mais « nous » existait à mes yeux, et j'ai voulu le protéger, tout comme j'ai voulu te protéger toi. Aussi je n'ai rien voulu te dire, pour la marque maudite, parce que tout au fond de moi, je sentais qu'elle allait briser ce « nous »

Puis je _l'ai_ revu, _il_ est revenu. Je les ai tous revus, lui et les fantômes du passé qu'il transportait avec lui sous son manteau noir comme la nuit et aux nuages rouges comme le sang de toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères qu'il avait encore sur les mains.

Il était venu pour toi, encore une fois, il était venu pour m'enlever une personne que je chérissait.

Je me suis dis qu'enfin, j'allais mettre un terme à tout ça, là, maintenant que plus jamais il ne m'enlèvera une personne qui compte pour moi, qu'il ne te toucherait pas, qu'enfin j'allais avoir ma vengeance. Et qu'après j'allais pouvoir commencer à vivre tranquillement, débarrassé de ma haine avec juste ce « nous » qui continuerait à grandir en moi et terminerait de me rendre plus fort, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Mais il ne me voyait pas, moi, l'être qu'il avait détruit. Il ne voyait pas comment je m'étais reconstruit, il ne voyait pas tout ce que ce « nous » avait réussi à accomplir. Comment il m'avait réparé.

Avec une phrase, « Elle n'est pas assez grande, ta haine » en un regard, en un fraction de seconde, il m'a fait revivre mon cauchemars celui qui hantait mes nuit, celui que tu avais réussi à remplacer en pensées positives. cette nuit où je n'avais pas été assez fort. Il a détruit mes espérances, mes espoirs d'une vie nouvelle, mes rêves. Il a tué ce « nous » de ses mains, comme il avait fait avec mes parents, ma famille mon clan. Cet autre « nous » qui m'a vu naître.

Alors, ce « nous » n'était finalement pas assez fort ? Il avait vraiment raison ? « Nous » ne me servirait à rien contre lui. « Nous » n'était pas assez fort. Je devais trouver autre chose pour me battre, une nouvelle armure, une nouvelle épée, plus forte, plus solide que ce « nous » que j'avais construit avec toi, avec eux., autre chose qui supporterait ma haine, et qui m'aiderait à le battre

Alors j'ai cédé à cette marque dont je repoussais les avances, je l'ai laissé détruire lentement ce « nous » je l'ai laissée prendre sa place, elle et le feu destructeur qui consumait mon âme, je les ai laissé ronger les fondations du lien qui nous unissait.

Mais tu étais toujours-là à essayer de le reconstruire, à sauver de ta voix, de tes discours, de tes sourires ces quelques briques qui peinaient à prendre feu et à fondre.

Comment était-ce possible que toi, que j'avais voulu protéger, que ce nous qui ne m'avait pas rendu plus fort, soit plus fort que moi ?Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que « nous » se tienne face à mon poison, à mon feu ? Ce « nous » que j'avais abandonné ne devait pas être plus fort.

Alors je suis parti. J'ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais appris à aimer pour devenir plus fort, et enfin me venger.

Elle était là ce soir là. Peut-être que si tu avais été à sa place tout aurait été différent.

Mais lorsque tu t'es tenu face à moi, il était déjà trop tard, le poison coulait déjà à flot en moi, et il était plus fort que ce « nous » que nous avions créés.

Plus fort que ton poison, plus fort que ta souffrance.

J'aurais pu te tuer à ce moment là, je ne l'ai pas fais.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit**

Au fond je sentais quelque chose m'en empêcher, Pendant que j'observais ton visage détendu par l'inconscience j'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais pas faire de ce visage ton tombeau. Je t'ai juste regardé un peu, laissant mes dernières larmes se mélanger à la pluie et mouiller ton visage avant de partir sans me retourner.

Tu m'as pourchassé, je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne m'y étais pas attendu, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais continué à penser à moi, à vouloir cultiver ce « nous » pendant si longtemps.

Tu étais là, avec elle et deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Te l'ai-je dis que je n'avais pas aimé être remplacé ?

Te l'ai-je dis que j'avais quand même été heureux de ta venue ?

Je me suis souvenu du sentiment liberté de ce « nous » m'apportait, que ça m'avait manqué.

Sans ça peut-être que je n'aurais jamais pu me libérer de son emprise.

J'ai essayé de le recréer. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, sans toi. Sans elle, sans lui, sans eux.

Puis je _l'ai_ retrouvé.

Pour tout te dire je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir vivant de ce combat contre mes démons.

Puis j'ai découvert la raison de toute cette histoire, le pourquoi du comment, la vraie identité de mon démon qui n'avait fait qu'être un martyr.

Tout ce que je venais de faire avait-il un sens ? Qui avais-je tué ? L'homme qui avait réussi à me garder en vie pendant toutes ces années où je l'ai maudit ?

Qui étaient les bons ? Qui étaient les mauvais ? Qui devait payer si ce n'était lui ? Pour qui a t-il fait tout ça ? A cause de qui était-il mort ?

Eux.

Ce « eux » que tu m'a fais apprécier, si ce n'était pas lui le monstre ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Alors j'ai été obligé, pour l'honneur, le _sien_ , le mien, le _leur._ J'ai été obligé de choisir de punir toutes ces personnes de vivre une vie paisible et joyeuse sur les cadavres des miens.

Alors je me suis mis en marche, aux côtés de celui qui étais le dernier des miens. J'ai remis en marche le robot vengeur. J'ai tué, pour ces souvenirs que je pleurais encore.

Mais alors que mon corps s'enlisait dans cette boue de sang, de chair, de larmes et de poison. Tu es apparu.

Tu es apparu alors que je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon portée par le vent de la colère et de la vengeance.

Et pour la première fois j'ai réalisé l'importance de ce « nous » que tu avais laissé grandir en toi, son importance, sa puissance, sa beauté, sa douceur, sa chaleur. Ce que ce « nous » voulait dire, ce qu'il était. Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais compris, toi. Mais dans un simple « Parce que je suis ton ami » J'ai lu tout ce que toi et moi avions dans nos cœur depuis si longtemps.

A ce moment-là, juste avant de disparaître de ta vue, j'ai lu dans ton cœur.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit**

Était-je assez bon pour ça maintenant ? En avais-je même le droit ? Mon cœur et le tiens battant à l'unisson était-elle une pensée possible ?

Je ne l'ai pas cru. Alors j'ai continué. Parce qu'un beau jour. Quelqu'un réussira à mettre fin à toute cette furie à retirer le poison qui coulait dans mes veines, et à faire couler mon sang. Et j'espérais que ce soit toi.

Nous avons combattus ensemble, portés par cette force qui n'avait pas brûlée en moi depuis longtemps. Ce « nous » que j'avais été si heureux de retrouver.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et nous avons du échanger les poings, les pensées, les battements de cœur.

J'ai perdu ce combat. Ce combat contre la fatalité.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à être celui qui ferais couler ton sang. Je n'ai jamais pu être la main qui te prendrais ton sourire, et tes mots.

Et j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu ne pouvais pas être celui qui prendrais mon dernier souffle.

« Nous », ce lien qui nous unis était trop puissant.

Aucun de nous ne pouvais le détruire.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit**

J'ai toujours pensé je n'y avais pas le droit. Que ça m'étais interdit, que dans le monde des personnes étaient choisies pour ne jamais ressentir l'amour.

J'ai toujours pensé que ma vie n'avait pas de place pour ça. Que chaque personnes pour qui je pourrais ressentir de l'amour me seraient retirées. Comme eux.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit** J'ai pensé que cet amour était interdit, impur, sale. Alors je l'ai gardé précieusement en moi je l'ai laissé s'installer grandir. J'ai laissé mon corps réagir à ta présence, mon âme rechercher la tienne et mon cœur chercher la fréquence du tiens pour battre plus fort.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit** et lentement je l'ai laissé déborder, je l'ai laissé prendre possession de moi et lentement très lentement, je l'ai laissé prendre possession de mes mouvements, de mes lèvres, de mon corps et à la fin j'ai laissé mes lèvres rencontrer les tiennes dans un baiser lent et doux dont je me souviens encore le goût.

 **J'ai accueilli l'amour sous mon toit** parce que c'était le tiens, le miens, le notre l'aboutissement de ce « nous ». Parce que je le savais, toi tu ne m'avais jamais abandonné, jamais tu ne m'abandonneras. Toi tu resterais pour toujours à mes côtés.

* * *

La fin me laisse un peu perplexe (c'est une habitude XD) mais je suis relativement satisfaite de mon travail ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !

PS: "Nous" je l'utilise pour nommer le lien qui unis Naruto et Sasuke, parce que justement c'est quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à eux. (Je sais pas trop comment expliquer en fait)

Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis ! et à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle fanfiction ou un nouvel OS !


End file.
